


My Lover's The Sunlight

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Homophobic Language, M/M, Nerd Louis, Nerd Niall, Punk Harry, Punk Liam, Punk Zayn, harry beats up a guy, kind of a hate crime i guess, kind of nerdy, larry - Freeform, protecting his baby, so smut tho lol, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s too kind, he let’s people say what they want and walk all over him. Granted he has friends that are there for him and a loving boyfriend but he still don’t know how to stand up for himself. </p><p>or the one where a group of guys get a little too physical with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover's The Sunlight

“Louis, I don’t want to be late for class.” Niall huffed, crossing his arms. He was late last week waiting on Louis, because he wanted to give his boyfriend a quick snog. “Mr. Knox will have our butts if we’re late again.”

Louis hummed in agreement but still had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. Personally he didn’t have a problem with wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s waist, it was just the point that Louis couldn't reach his shoulders really. But Harry always thought it was cute. 

"Go ahead love,” Harry whispered against his lips, nudging him in the side some. “don’t want you late.  _Again_." 

"I wasn't late.” Louis whined, wanting the smirk to leave his boyfriend’s lips. “Just not on time." 

"I’m gonna beat your arse if you don’t hurry  up.” Niall mumbled rolling his eyes. “Don’t you ever get tired of each other?”

“I’m sorry Niall, but was it not you that made us late for the family dinner two weeks ago because of  _studying_  with Zayn?” Louis questioned, making his step-brother blush. He could feel Harry’s laughing against him. “I’m coming." 

"Of course you are.” Niall grabbed his arm and started pulling him away from the giant that was amused with the whole situation. “Tell Harold goodbye now." 

"Bye babe!” Louis shouted turning to face Niall. 

“Bye love!” Harry shouted going the direction of his class. 

Psychology was ultimately their favorite class, but Mr. Knox always wanted to push the two. They were his top students and wanted nothing but for this to exceed since this was going to be their majors in college. The eldest of the two wanted to be a child psychologist, while the latter wanted to journalist. 

The older man looked up when the two ran into the class as the bell rung. “Made it just in time I see boys.” He looked at them over his brown framed glasses.

 "That silly old scrap got stuck in the locker again.“ Niall pointed over at Louis’ book bag and then gave the teacher a over the top smile. "Wanted to be a good brother and help him out." 

"Seats please.” The two got to their seats and started taking the notes that were on the board already. They were getting ready for their end of the course exam, that included a 7 page paper about at topic dealing with the things they learned in the class so far.

 "What are you thinking of doing your’s on?“ Niall asked, to be honest he was pretty excited about the project. He loved going in dept with the mind and figuring out how people worked. 

"Childhood Trauma, you?” Louis’ glanced over at him before going back into the notes. 

“Eating Disorders. I’ve been helping mom out at the shelter and I think there’s one girl who might help me out with this.” He nodded already getting excited about the whole thing again. “I can’t wait to start this." 

"I know Ni.” Louis’ smiled, watching his younger brother jot things down and read over the syllabus. 

Class was good for the two of them, they always loved coming to this class even if their late almost all the time. Psychology was something that was always a factor in their lives. Niall’s mother was a counselor at the community center downtown and Louis’ dad was a marriage counselor with his own firm. 

The bell rung as Mr. Knox was giving his final speech about the project. 

“Remember 7 pages, no less. Times New Roman and 12pt font, please have two quotes and give citation. This is 50% of your grade, take it seriously.” He said as they were leaving out the classroom. 

“I need to go to my locker.” Niall said as they were walking down the hall. “I need to get my book for Stewart." 

"Ok, I’ll walk with you.” Louis said holding his strap tighter on his book bag, he moved his glasses back up his nose and followed Niall to where his locker was. “God what’s wrong with you?” Louis asked, watching the boy basically dance infront of his locker.

 "I really have to pee, can you open my locker for me?“ Niall asked dropping his bag infront of the boy and then running down the hall to the bathroom, the door slamming behind him. 

Louis shook his head, but put in the combination anyway. They both knew each other’s combinations, pin numbers for lunch and even student ID number if they needed something from the office. Pros of having your stepbrother at school with you.

 While Louis was getting the book out for Niall, he heard footsteps behind him but thought nothing of it. Until his face was slammed into the locker. ” _Fucking Christ.“_

Falling to the floor, Louis looked over to see who the person was. "Look at this guys, little ol’ Tomlinson. Where’s that punk guy of yours?” Jason, Louis remembered him from all the football games. “Don’t have your gay protector here today?" 

_Where the hell was Niall?_

Louis’ face was hurting and he really wanted to just go home and start on his homework. "P–Please leave me alone.” He begged, looking up to see it was two other guys with Jason. Louis didn’t know who they were so they must not have been important. “I didn’t do anything to you." 

"Maybe.” Jason shrugged, “maybe I just want  to have a little fun.” He grabbed Louis’ by his shirt collar and brought him face to face. Louis’ cursed silently for being only 5'5 catching his mother’s end of the height gene. “I like having fun Tomlinson." 

Jason was pinning him against the locker, when one of the guys took Louis’ new shoes that was a gift from his Nan. They weren't nothing special but he really thought the gesture was nice. They threw them down the hall and then slid his and Niall’s book bag down the hall out of reach.

 Dropping the boy to the ground, one of them kicked him in the side. They started beating up on the small boy, making him shield his face and started shouting for them to get off him. 

Then he heard someone shouting his name.

"Louis I’m sorry! I went to get the guys, I’m sorry.” It was Niall and he was a crying mess. Looking up, Louis’s vision was blurred with tears but he could still make out the figure of his younger brother and looked over to witness a massacre.

 Harry had Jason pinned to the ground, repeatedly punching him. He took notice that Zayn and Liam were handling his friends. Louis always knew the boys were protective of the younger two but he never seen them actually fight someone over them. 

“Are you ok?” Niall asked helping his older brother up. He took in note that Louis’ glasses were a little bent and unbent them the best he could. “I’m sorry, I got scared and I knew they would beat us both up if I helped so I called Zayn and he told me to stay in the bathroom until they came.” Niall rambled, still crying from witnessing this. “I’m so sorry." 

"It’s ok Ni.” Louis’ hugged him, even though his body hurt. He looked over to see the other two guys were trying to tear Harry off Jason, the bully’s friends long gone. “You did the right thing babe." 

"If you  _ever_  in your life touch him or his brother ever again, I promise you will not be able to see graduation.” Harry shouted slamming Jason against the locker, like how he did Louis. “Do we have a fucking understanding?" 

Jason’s body dropped once Zayn pulled Harry away, and then he slowly got up to walk away. He muttered something under his breath but Harry was restraint so he couldn't get close to him.

 "Baby,” Harry rushed over to Louis, inspecting his face. Niall was given to Zayn, who was trying to soothe the boy down. “are you ok? I should fucking kill him.” Louis smiled even though his face hurt. 

“I’m ok, I promise.” Louis wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and gave a grateful smile to the boys that were looking over at the two. “Thanks Li and Zayn, it means alot to me." 

"Anytime Tommo,” Liam smiled patting his back cautiously. “I’m always up for a nice fight. Helps with boxing you know." 

Louis looked at his little brother still having his face buried in his boyfriend’s neck and sighed. "Niall, I’m alright I promised. You did the right thing, calling Zayn." 

Niall nodded but still held tight to Zayn, clearly not wanting to let go. 

Louis and Niall were riding back with Harry anyway but Liam agreed to drive Zayn’s car back to his house since Liam lived next door and Niall was still clinging on to him. They drove with the two in the back while Harry and Louis were seated in the front. Louis could tell that Harry was still pissed off because of his grip on the steering wheel and the way his veins were poking out from his neck. 

Luckily their parent’s weren't home so there was not explaining to do right now. Zayn took Niall up to his room and closed the door while Harry grabbed a Ziploc bag and filled it with ice. 

They were in Louis’ bathroom, with the door slightly opened. "I told you I was fine.” Louis mumbled the best he could while Harry was putting ointment on the bruises on his face. Louis was playing with the hem of Harry’s shirt while his legs were wrapped around his waist. “My face isn't  _that_  bad Harry." 

"I wanted to kill him.” Harry mumbled, blowing slightly on the cut when Louis winced. “No one should ever think it’s ok to touch you like that. I wanted him to feel ever bit of anger I had in me, when I saw him punching you.”

 Louis looked up at Harry, smiling. “I love you, you know that right?" 

"Of course.” Harry answered quickly. “I love you too. Always have, always will." 

"Then know that I’m ok because my strong boyfriend beat the heck out my attacker.” He smiled wrapping his arms around harry’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Thanks again, by the way." 

Harry put the stuff down on the counter, his eyes flickered to Louis’ bruised lip before looking into his eyes. That was one of the things that Harry loved about Louis, his eyes. "Don’t thank me love. I would protect you until you didn’t need me anymore and maybe even after that.” He said carefully caressing Louis’ bruised cheek. 

“I think I would always need you.” Louis said thoughtfully. “I mean you’re my own bottle of sunlight, I would like to keep you around.”

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. He always told Louis that he hated the name but still it always made him flustered when hearing him say it. “I always need my sunlight in this dark world.” Louis said placing his hands of Harry’s face. “The sun comes out after the rain and I like to think that you’re always there after the storms." 

Harry was blushing, but he was touched. "I love you, always have and always will." 

"Good.” Louis smiled placing a small kiss on his lips. “I like to think that you’re sticking around for a while." 

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else love.” Harry mumbled before kissing him back. 


End file.
